


Look

by theWholeShebang



Series: Alfea Tales [5]
Category: Fate: The Winx Saga (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Found Family, Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 22:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30045657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theWholeShebang/pseuds/theWholeShebang
Summary: Starting school had been hard for Sky. He had pushed Saul in the teacher role, but had lost his parental figure in the process.At one of the worst days of his life, Sky goes to Farah for comfort. Set after the Rikki-incident.
Relationships: Farah Dowling & Sky
Series: Alfea Tales [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188914
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	Look

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parchment_and_a_Song](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parchment_and_a_Song/gifts).



> So I got this amazing request and then I dropped all my WIPs to write it (sorry! I will update soon). So Parchment_and_a_Song requested a Sky and Farah fic after the Rikki-incident. It is going to be a three shot. This is Farah comforting Sky, next part is Farah giving advice and part three will be Saul and Sky talking about Stella.

Adrenaline was still rushing through Farah’s veins and the first sign of a headache was throbbing behind her temples. She had not felt like crisis mode in years. Luna’s appearance had not helped. She took a deep breath and reminded herself of the differences. It was not war. Rosalind was gone. She was headmistress. It had just been teenage drama. Severe teenage drama. But no-one died.  
She noticed now that she was still standing behind her desk, her hands gripping the edge. She was in the same position she had been since Luna and Stella had left her office. It had taken everything in her power not to scream at the Queen. She wished she could say that she had finally mastered the diplomatic side of being headmistress, but mostly it had been Stella’s small and subdued form that had helped her hold her tongue.  
It had gone dark outside and Farah reckoned that she had been standing like this for over half an hour. 

There was a knock on the door. 

‘Leave me alone!’, Farah yelled, allowing some self-pity in her voice. She knew Saul would come in anyway but she wanted him to know that she was having a rough time. 

The door stayed close.

‘Shit.’, Farah cursed, realizing that she had yelled at someone other than Saul. She rushed to the door and opened it, only to find Callum’s office deserted.

She ran through the next door and almost bumped into a tall blond boy.

‘Sky.’, Farah exclaimed, immediately recognizing her godson. ‘Sorry, I did not mean to scare you off.’, she was rambling a bit, still catching up to her mistake.

Sky looked at her, his eyes were red rimmed. 

Farah stopped her explanation and softly touched his shoulder. ‘Are you okay?’

Sky looked at her, his lip trembling. He looked lost. Like the lost little boy that would climb in the chair across in her office and asked questions about the father he never knew. 

‘Stupid question.’, Farah corrected herself, a little unnerved by Sky’s silence. ‘Of course you are not okay.’

She felt like she was doing all the talking and not even a good job at it either. ‘Shall I walk you over to Saul? I am sure today must have been really hard on you.’

Tears briefly filled Sky’s eyes before he closed them. Farah watched one escape and roll down his cheek. The boy would turn eighteen this year, he was almost a man. His first year at Alfea had broadened him up, but Farah wished she could still scoop him up in her arms.

‘I don’t want professor Silva to see me cry.’, Sky mumbled. 

Farah felt a deep pain in her chest. She wanted to hug her godson. Starting school had been hard for Sky. He had pushed Saul in the teacher role, but had lost his parental figure in the process. Farah knew it bothered Saul. Sky was learning to stand on his own feet. Making his own mark in the world. It was a fine balance, letting him be his own person and still looking after him. It seemed like they had missed the mark.

‘Saul would not mind and you know that.’, Farah scolded gently. ‘If today has learned us anything it is that we should not crop up our emotions.’

She gently threw an arm around the boy’s back. Heavens, he really was getting big. And guided him back to her office. ‘Let’s drink a cup of tea, darling. Just the two of us.’

She settled Sky on her sofa and fumbled with cups and boiling water for a few minutes. When she finally settled everything on the small table in front of the sofa, she noticed the tears that were rolling down his cheeks. His eyes were closed and his bottom lip was stuck between his lips. He looked so broken. His girlfriend had hurt her best friend and she knew Sky felt responsible.

‘O Sky.’, she sighed softly, sitting down next to him. ‘O darling.’

She pulled Sky into her embrace and held him tightly. Immediately his hands went up to her back and held her closer. There was a familiarity to it. Often she had comforted Sky as a child. Held him. Let him cry in her chest.  
Yet, it was so very different. Sky was bigger now. Bigger than her. And so were his problems.

Between the sobs, Farah could make out some choked up words. Stella. Rikki. Fight. Sorry.

She gently rocked the man in her lap as she made shushing sounds. She did not know what else to do.

‘It’s okay Sky. Everything will be alright.’, she kept saying it over and over, ignoring her own worry. She remembered Stella being yanked out of her office by Queen Luna and suddenly she was not so sure if everything would be okay. She would try to fix that tomorrow.

Tonight was about Sky. He had become so big. He was almost a grown man. It did not mean that she would not be there for him anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think and come find me at Tumblr @whatstobedone 🙃


End file.
